Aims of this secondary data analysis study focus on the long-term effects of child maltreatment and other forms of family adversity on adult substance use behaviors (e.g., tobacco use, binge drinking, marijuana use, substance abuse risk) and mental health problems (e.g., depression and anxiety symptoms and disorders). Comprehensive data on these and other constructs were collected at our most recent adult follow-up of the Lehigh Longitudinal Study sample (completed July, 2010, R01HD049767, T. Herrenkohl, PI). Earlier data on child maltreatment and related risk and protective factors were collected from this sample at three prior waves of the study, which covered a 15-year period, beginning in 1976-1977 when child participants were preschoolers, 18 months to 6 years of age. A second, school-age, assessment was completed in 1980-1982, and a third, adolescent assessment, in 1990-1992. Data from these earlier waves of the study were drawn from multiple sources, including child welfare case records, birth records, observations of parents and children, school records, and parent and child surveys. From child welfare records and parent self-reports, we acquired detailed information on substantiated child abuse and neglect as well as parents' severe and abusive disciplining practices. Data from parents and child participants also provide information on children's exposure to domestic violence, as well as stresses experienced by families. Data collected later, during adolescence and adulthood, provide detailed accounts of the psychosocial adjustment and well-being of participants and their families at later life stages, ongoing experiences of abuse and victimization, and sources of protection and resilience. All covered topics in this application have enormous public health significance, yet remain understudied using longitudinal data. Investigators of our two collaborating research teams have considerable expertise in the proposed content areas, extensive knowledge of this unique dataset, and an impressive record of funded research and publications related to the proposed aims.